


The Policy of Truth

by rabidchild67



Series: Cursed [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Curses, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Nick accidentally drinks something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Policy of Truth

“Nick?”

“Gwah-huh-huh-huh-huuuuuhhh!” Nick moaned and threw his arm over his eyes to block out the sun. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hung over.

“Ya awake, buddy?” Monroe said. Nick could feel him tugging on his sleeve.

“I don’t want to be.”

“Head hurt?”

“Mmm.”

“Dry mouth?”

Nick smacked his lips to illustrate.

“Nauseous?”

“Yes, Monroe. God, why the play-by-play?” Nick put his arm down and blinked up at the _blutbad_ , who sat at the foot of his couch. Nick looked down at himself; apparently he’d fallen asleep fully clothed. 

“Just making sure it’s all worn off. Those truth potions pack a wallop.”

“What?” Nick could feel his stomach drop and he wasn’t sure exactly why. “What do you mean?”

“Oh yeah, short term memory loss is a known side effect too.”

Nick tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. Monroe put his hands on his shoulders and eased him back down. “Don’t try to move. Really, it’s for your own good.”

“What exactly happened?”

“Someone dosed you as far as I can tell. You run across a witch at all yesterday?”

“Maybe. Who can tell anymore?”

“Uh, well, you’re supposed to, _Grimm_. You drink anything you weren’t supposed to? Anyone you don’t trust give you something?”

Nick groaned; he’d interviewed a witness in a DWI death and she’d offered him a cup of tea. He nodded. “Why would she do that?”

“I dunno. You’re a Grimm, a cop? She wanted to fuck with you?”

“Why don’t I remember any of it?’

“Maybe it’s better you didn’t.”

“Shit, why?”

“Well, it’s a truth potion – you’re compelled to tell the truth. The whole truth. And nothing but. To anyone who asks you a direct question.”

Nick looked at Monroe, who couldn’t quite look at him now. “What did I say to you?”

Monroe looked at him sideways. “It wasn’t what you said to me, but other people. Wasn’t it the department Christmas party last night?”

Nick’s stomach dropped again. “Oh, my God.”

“From what you told me, it was pretty crowded.”

“No.”

“That Sergeant Wu – is he a big guy?”

“Why?”

“You ever date his sister?”

“No, but we fooled around once – oh crap.”

“Yeah, I think you may have overshared.”

Nick closed his eyes queasily.

“I mean, really? With a chorizo? Spicy!”

“Jesus.”

“And that Captain of yours? You really think that snooty aristo thing he’s got going is sexy?”

“What? No.”

“Think again.”

“I think I’m gonna hurl.” Nick surged to his feet and ran up the stairs, barely making it to the bathroom in time. He flushed – twice – then sank down beside it and laid his flushed face against the porcelain. He didn’t notice Monroe had come up to join him until he felt a cool, damp washcloth pressed against the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

Monroe crouched down beside him and stroked his back in large circles. “Feel any better?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What now?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you want? Why are you here? To gloat? To make me feel worse?”

Monroe stopped the movement but didn’t remove his hand. “No, buddy. I just know how bad you’re feeling, because I’ve been there myself before. It’s a bad trip.”

“Oh.” Nick felt sorry for being snappish. “Thanks, Monroe.”

“Besides, I don’t want to waste a single minute in planning our wedding. I mean, this is awfully sudden and everything, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say it wasn’t a dream come true.”

“What? I never said that.”

“Yeah, you did. And you said you wanted to adopt three babies and name them Manny, Moe, and Jack and move to Maui with me and buy a pineapple grove.”

“Now you’re just fucking with me.”

Monroe laughed, but started rubbing his back again. “Of course I am. But you did tell me you were in love with me.”

“I did?”

“Yes. And it was really good to hear it.” Monroe leaned over and planted a kiss behind Nick’s ear, then got up to leave the room.

Nick turned around and looked up at him. “Well, wait. Didn’t you say you loved me back?” 

Monroe shook his head and smiled. “I wanted you to remember it.”

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
